


Boys

by DestielAutomaticShip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielAutomaticShip/pseuds/DestielAutomaticShip





	Boys

Sam barely manages to question his friend's actions before they are ushering him into the small circle that's formed in the middle of the room. A range of people are sitting on the outside of the circle all giggling and drinking while the party rages on around them and sitting in the middle is Jessica, Kevin, Meg, Ruby, Garth, Balthazar, Charlie, and now Sam.

Sam's friends sit behind him patting him on the back in some form of encouragement,  _even though he definitely doesn't want to play the game._ Hell, he didn't even want to be at this stupid party but he got dragged here by his friends as his brother seems to lack the ability to remember that Sam  **didn't** want to go.

"Gather round kids," Kevin giggles as he places his empty bottle in the middle of the circle. "If we're going to act like stupid teenagers we might as well play games like them." He grins and pushes the bottle with his hand before taking a gulp out of a new bottle with the other. The bottle teeters between Meg and Sam but finally lands on Jessica. The outside circle make a mixture of whistles and laughs as Jessica giggles and flippantly flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder. Sam rolls his eyes at the group, trying to find the easiest way for him to escape without being noticed. Jessica leans forwards, watching same as she skillfully spins the bottle winking at him as she does it, making Sam's face heat as he attempts to move away. However, he quickly decides against it when it moves him closer to Meg instead choosing to move backwards away from both girls.

The bottle slows and the tip edges towards Sam, gaining whistles and hollers from the circle. Jessica smirks at him and slowly leans forwards. Sam gives a worried smile. If there's one thing he doesn't want it's to embarrass himself in front of everyone here and especially Jessica. He leans his head away from the approaching lips as laughs echo around the circle and a hand pushes on his back forcing him to lean in. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She whispers moving her hand up to the back of Sam's head and closing her eyes. Sam tries to prepare himself for the embarrassment he's about to experience and squeezes his eyes together unable to move away.

_If only his brother listened to him_

However, the kiss doesn't deliver as a loud voice interrupts the small gathering. "Hold it, kids. New player." Announces a new voice. Sam opens his eyes, frowning and sitting up as he feels a hand sweep past his shoulder.

Jess pulls back as well, scoffing as a tall golden-haired boy steps through the circle taking a seat in the small space between Sam and Jess. "If you're playing then you can at least move out of the way so that me and him can finish." Jess gestures to Sam trying to lean over the boy but being stopped by his hand nudging her back. Sam tries not to be too relieved by not kissing a girl who can't even remember his name. "No can do. New player means you start again." He smirks at her. "Fine." She huffs crossing her arms and sitting back. Sam tries to give her a reassuring smile but he's pretty sure it comes out as a grimace. 

_He wonders if Dean will come to pick him up._

"Great." The stranger drags out the word clicking the 't' smugly. He glancing around the circle landing on Sam and raising his eyebrows in an almost impressed fashion as his eyes scan up and down Sams body. Sam now recognises him as Balthazar's older brother, Gabriel, he's a senior in Sam's school and has a known reputation for getting in trouble especially at parties. 

"I've got an idea how about we make this little game more exciting," Gabriel suggests putting his arms back, snaking one behind Sam and leaning back on the other. "How about seven minutes in heaven?"

Everyone seems to like the idea and cheers in agreement. "Sure why not?" Kevin quickly reaches forwards to spin the bottle landing on Meg and gaining wolf whistles as she flicks her wrist and the bottle spins.

As the bottle turns Sam feels his body tensing, and it's not from the heavy staring he can feel from Jess. Gabriel's hand has found its way onto Sam's lower back and is slowly massaging him underneath his shirt the warm movement causing goosebumps to form wherever he trails his fingers. Sam's eyes flicker back and forth between open and closed as he tries to not enjoy the feeling of Gabriel's hand against him.

Sam focuses his attention on the bottle trying to ignore the hand moving back and forth across his hips. However, Gabriel quickly catches on that Sam is trying to ignore him and shuffles closer so that there is barely space between them. Sam licks his lips as his throat suddenly gets drier, trying to keep his eyes focused on the game as the bottle lands on Ruby and her and Meg disappear into the closet.

The door closes and the entire circle stand up to run over to listen outside of the door. But Sam doesn't even bother moving as he feels Gabriel's hand sliding up his thigh making his breath hitch as he bites his lip to silence himself.

Gabriel moves his hand higher still keeping his eyes forward the same as Sam. His fingers slide under Sams top just above the rim of his jeans, gliding over Sam's ribs making his skin tingle.

Gabriel's hand moves lower rubbing against Sam's crotch making a small gasp fall from his mouth. "You're Sam right?" Gabriel whispers, a smirk ghosting across his lips. Sam nods, his eyes fluttering shut and his bottom lip beginning to turn red as he bites harder. "Your Dean's brother, right? He's a good guy." Gabriel smiles at Sam even though his eyes are closed, continuing to run his hand against Sam's crotch. "Can we please not talking about my brother when your hand is-" Sam stops to let out a shuddering breath before he continues. "-where it is, it's a real turn off."

Gabriel laughs before moving his hand away from Sam and sliding over so a gap is between them. Sam let's out a sigh and turns to Gabriel with furrowed brows. "You're not stopping now!" He whines.

"Stopping what?" Jess sits down making a large gap between her and Gabriel. Gabriel raises his eyebrows at Sam smugly.

"Sam here was just asking some questions about you," Gabriel answers for Sam adding a pleased smile. Sam opens and closes his mouth as he tries to think of something that won't lead to him freaking Jessica out.

Jess giggles leaning in closer to Sam. "Really? Perhaps we can go into the closet next and I'll answer any questions you have for me." She winks crawling closer to Sam.

"Yeah, he was asking me the best way to tell you he's not interested."

Jessica stops crawling and her face turns from flirty to pissed within a matter of seconds. "What!" She growls spinning to face Gabriel who is sat with a smug smile, observing his fingernails with mock interest. "Yep sorry Jessy guess you're not everyone's cup of tea." He grins placing a red lollipop into his mouth from out of nowhere and resting his hand on Sams' knee. Sam shrugs putting an awkward smile on his face not knowing how to respond.

Jess sits up crossing her arms and scowling at Sam while everyone returns to sit on the floor. Garth spins the bottle, it once again lands on Sam. Everyone in the inner circle turns to Sam waiting for him to spin the bottle. He closes his eyes hoping it won't land on Jess again and spins it.

Just as the bottle slows a knock at the door interrupts and everyone in the circle looks towards the door apart from Sam and Gabriel. It's just Sam's luck that the bottle lands on Jess and he sighs rubbing his eyes with his palms, however when Sam opens his eyes the bottle is on Gabriel.

He turns to look at him giving him a confused frown in which Gabriel winks and looks up at the ceiling. Each person in the circle turns back to look at the bottle and mischievous grins form on all of their faces. "Sam and Gabriel, seven minutes." Kevin slurs somehow already drunk. Everyone around them laughs and cheers as Gabriel stands and holds his hand out for Sam to take.

"I'd prefer the bedroom but I guess we'll have to make do with the closet," Gabriel smirks, pulling Sam up so their face to face, inches apart. Everyone jeers and laughs while Gabriel drags Sam into the closet and shuts the door flicking the lock.

Sam barely has time to form a sentence before Gabriel is crowding towards him forcing him into a corner. "Have you ever been kissed, Sam?" He asks. Sams' eyes flicker from Gabriel's eyes to his lips and he swallows. "No," Gabriel smirks at him trailing a hand from Sam's neck and down to his back pulling him closer. He leans forwards pressing his lips against Sams' ear and moving down his neck. "You're so pretty Sam."

Sam shudders as he feels Gabriel suck a hickey onto his neck. He knows if he gets caught he'll be in trouble especially if Dean sees it, but he doesn't care he's too lost in the feeling of Gabriel's hand running down his body and between his legs. "God Sam keep making those noises for me," Gabriel moans into Sams' ear. He feels a hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with his neck. A hand runs through Sams' hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around his waist and pulls him close. Sam leans in a little closer, their foreheads touching. 

Gabriel's lips brush Sams. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Sam wants to pull away before he loses himself but he can't seem to. His senses have been seduced and he can no longer think straight. "Sam," Gabriel whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. Sam smiles, his heart fluttering at Gabriel's voice as he clasps his hands on either side of his face. 

They lock eyes just for a moment, just enough for them to confirm with each other that they both want this. Then suddenly Gabriel is on his knees, undoing Sams jeans, pulling them off, kissing his chest downwards, slowly, his hands resting on the backs of his legs. Sams back arches in anticipation, knowing where his mouth will soon reach. Sams' head rocks back against the wall as Gabriel kisses lower, a moan escaping from his lips. Every kiss has a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates faster. Sam gasps as he feels Gabriel's mouth close over the tip of his cock, swallowing it effortlessly. His hands grab at Gabriel's hair pulling him closer and moaning at the warm mouth attacking him with long, slow sucks. 

That's when Sam suddenly feels a hand grab his ass and slide gently between his cheeks, massaging his hole with obvious skill before carefully slipping inside. Sam winces slightly letting out a breathy laugh at the sight of the lube discarded on the floor as Gabriel slides another finger inside of him. Then all of a sudden he stops, releasing Sams cock from the wet environment of his mouth and begins kissing his stomach and chest. Gabriel watches Sams reaction as he pushes in another finger and thrusts up, relishing in the way Sams legs quiver and he pulls on Gabriel's hair tighter. He stays like that for a while whispering praise in the dark of the closet as he watches Sams body writhe.

Then he removing his fingers and lifts Sam up with little to no effort so that the younger boy is forced to wrap his legs around Gabriel's waist. Gabriel chuckles as Sam moans and grinds his hips against Gabriels. "Your brother is definitely going to kill me." Their tongues entwined in a kiss, and then he's inside, changing Sams breathing with every thrust, his moans timed to every thrust. "Fuck, Sam." Gabriel moans, resting his head against the wall as he thrusts into him again and again. Sam just moans, unable to articulate a response and wraps his arms around Gabriel's neck. He thrusts harder, intoxicating Sams mind just enough to push him towards the edge but never over. "Gabe, please," He moans.

Gabriel growls, grabbing Sams' hands and pinning them to the wall behind him, forcing his toes to curl. He leaves no part of Sams body untouched and then, as quick as they started, it was over. Sams back arches as he screams out, digging his nails into Gabriel back as he releases over both of their stomachs in a thick white splatter. Gabriel's breath stutters as his continuous thrusting speeds up until he climaxes inside of Sam. 

Both boys rest against each other as the heat of the small closet clings to their skin. Gabriel finally slows down his thrusts and gently kisses Sams lips as he pulls out of him. Carefully crouching down and placing Sam on the floor, both of them panting trying to catch their breaths. Gabriel leans against the wall and sighs glancing at Sam with a smile. "You okay Sammy?" 

The younger boy snorts at him, looking him up and down. "No way," He laughs, stretching his legs on top of Gabriels. "Because you were right." Sam crawls forwards, placing a soft and quick kiss on Gabriel's lips. "My brother is definitely going to kill you."

**...**


End file.
